Rebirthing
by DarkxBeforexDawn
Summary: A chance meeting. Followed by another. Bill has found himself an angel. But can he keep a hold of her? She's got a quick tounge and a killer left hook. This should be interesting. Rated T for language. BillxOC. Tokio Hotel Fanfic.
1. Saturday Night

Chapter 1

Saturday Night

A/N: Okay lovies, it's Bill's turn to get a Fanfic!!!!!! Yay!! *throws confetti in the air* Sorry, too much coffee. Oh, and Oreo? Thankies for the idea!

Donna walked through the crowded amusement park. She nearly growled aloud when a little kid pushed past her. Why in God's great creation had she decided to come to Sixflags Over Texas on a Saturday? Oh wait, that's right. Her mom had conned her into going with her little brother, because she had 'work' to do. Boy, did she regret saying yes now. And to top it all off, she had work to go to this evening! She looked down when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Fishing it out, she looked at the caller ID. Brendon, it read. She slid the phone open.

" Where are you, you little twerp?"

" Oh, in front of the Hellavator!!!"

" Oh, is that so? Because I happen to be in front of the Hellavtor, and you're not here. Now where are you really?"

" Damn, I thought that one would work. I'm really in front of the Rattlesnake. You have to come up here."

" Watch your mouth, and no I don't."

" Please??? I don't want to ride it by myself!"

Donna considered this for a brief moment. Pros: She could ride the rollar coaster she had wanted to ride for forever, and find her 14 year old brother. Cons: She could get the shit scared outta herself, and she could fall to her death on the wooden rollar coaster. She contemplated.

" Fine, stay where you. I'll be there in ten minutes tops."

" Yes!" And with a click the call was over.

What the hell had she gotten herself into? She looked around the sea of people she was surrounded in.

" Screw this shit."

And with that, she jumped onto the nearest table, then proceeded to table jump her way to the Rattlesnake. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why doesn't she fall and hurt herself, then Bill just happens to find her on the ground injured. That could never happen because of Donna's amazing balance. She made it to the Rattlesnake in record time. She looked at the nearly empty waiting line. Hells yeah! She puled out her phone. It rang.

" I'm here, now where are you?"

" Look up."

She looked up and there was her brother, waving stupidly at her from one of the upper levels of the waiting line. Donna really didn't feel like pushing past people to get to Brendon.

" I'll see you in a sec."

" How do you pla-"

She hung up the phone and stuffed back into her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the task ahead of her. She climbed onto the guard rail. Then in a split second she launched herself upward towards the guard rail on the next level. You're probably wondering, what the is this girl? A freak? No, ever since Donna could remember, she had had exceptionally good balance and muscle. Soon enough, about three levels later, she was standing on the guard rail in front of Brendon.

" You have got to teach me how to do that someday."

She looked at him, amused. "Uh, how about no?"

" Why not?!"

She looked at him like he was stupid, " Cause you could hurt youself? And Mom would kill me."

He snorted.

" Ummm, exscuse me?" Donna looked at the pale girl that a had just walked up to Brendon.

" Yeah?"

" I was wondering if you would mind riding with me? My friends got scared and left me here by myself."

Brendon puffed out his chest. " I don't mind at all, babe."

The pretty little blonde blushed gracefully.

Donna couldn't help but roll her eyes. She laughed at Brendon. He was always picking up girls. It wasn't hard for him since he had gotten their father's good looks. He was the spitting image of their father with his deep red hair, emerald green eyes, and strong jaw. Donna, however, had taken after their mother. She was tall, 5'10 to be exact, with caramel colored hair that fell in soft waves to her waist. She had dove gray eyes, that seemed to hypnotize. She had a heart shaped face, and pouty lips. She was always getting hit on. It disgusted her. If guys wanted to go out with her, the least they could do was learn her fraking name!

Before too long it was time to get on the ride. Just perfect, she thought, I'm gonna get stuck with a complete stranger!

" Right this way Ma'am." She was led to a cart, so she sat down in it. She heard some people speaking in another language. What was it? French,no. German? Maybe. She looked up as a group of people stopped by her. Her eyes fell upon an angel. He had straight black hair with white blonde highlights, he was amazingly tall. Taller tha her! His long,gracefully hands were wringing nervously. His fingernails were painted black wih French tips. His honey colored eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner. She heard the ride worker say something in English.

" You'll just have to ride with someone else."

The angel spoke nervously, " Vell vho?"

Deciding to go out on a limb, she spoke up. " He can ride with me."

All heads turned towards her. The angel met her eyes.

(With Bill)

I was gonna kill him! Tom promised me that if I went on this godforsaken ride he'd come with me. But,no! He just had to go with the girl he met in the line. Fucking jackass! What the hell am I gonna do? I didn't wanna ride by myself, but I didn't wanna chicken out. Then I would look like a wimp. I started to argue withb the ride worker. Whay the hell coudn't I ride by myself? Fuck! Now I had to ride with a stranger. Then the sweetest voice broke through the tension.

" He can ride with me."

I looked to the speaker and my breath caught in my throat. Her caramel hair fell in soft waves around her heart shaped face. Dove gray eyes caught my own, and pouty lips begged for my attention. Dhe was perfect. Her lightly lined eyes held mine in place for a moment. I made a split second decision.

" I'll ride with her."

(Regular Veiw)

" I'll ride with her."

The angel climbed in beside her, and they were strapped in.

" Hallo, my name is Bill."

She looked to the angel. " Donna Parks." She smiled.

With a lurch, the ride moved forward. They began their slow ascent towards the top of the hill.

" While we're waiting how about we make small talk."

" Okay, das okay vith me."

" How are you enjoying yourself?"

" To be honest, I'm scared shitless. My brother, Tom, was supposed to ride vith me, but he had other plans." He pointed behind them, and Donna saw a teen with dreads being clung to by a big busted blonde.

She turned back around, they were at the top. Bill grabbed her hand. They went down. She heard Bill scream,

" Fuck me!!!!!!!!!!"

She couldn't help but laugh.

A/N: There's chapter one!!! Yaya! Bitte rate and review!


	2. Through Fire And Flames

Chapter 2

Through Fire And Flames

Donna could hear Bill shouting profanities. She felt the wind rushing through her caramel colored hair. She could see her little brother being clung to two carts ahead of her. She couldn't, however, feel her left hand. Bill was shouting at the top of his lungs, things she couldn't understand. She laughed wholeheartedly, throwing her head back. Bill looked at her like she was crazy.

" You think this is funny?!"

" Yes, I do!"

" Vell it's not!"

" Yes it is!"

He looked at her, appalled. " Is not!"

" Is to!"

" Is not!"

" Is to!"

He looked frustrated. " Not!"

She could only giglle at him. " To!"

" Not!"

" Bill, there's no need to yell, the ride is over."

He looked confused. " Vhat?"

" Take a look, we're done." She pointed the ride workers who were busy at work, unstrapping the customers from their seats.

If she had thought he looked confused before, now his face was priceless. " I spent almost half the ride arguing vith you."

" It's more like two-thirds to be exact."

He looked at her, then threw his head back in laughter. She jumped, not expecting it. He laughed, and laughed. He was laughing so hard he started clutching his sides.

" It hurts! It's hurts!"

" Here's a novel idea, stop laughing." This only made him laugh harder. They were soon unbuckled and released from the ride. They both got out. Donna started looking for Brendon. Bill akwardly stood next to her.

" Bill! Come on, let's go!"

Donna and Bill both turned to see the teen with dreads frantically waving at Bill. At that chance moment, Donna's phone began to ring.

Standing on the roof tops, everybody scream your heart out! Standing on the roof tops everybody scream your heart out.

" Hello?"

" Hey big sis, looks like you had fun."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean joking and laughing with the chick."

" What chick?"

" The chick you rode the Rattlesnake with."

" He's not a chick!"

Bill raised his eyebrow, which she noticed was peirced, at her. She shokk her.

" Soooorrrrryyy! Anyways, since you're having so much, I figured that you could stay with that chick..er...guy, and I could stay with Grace." She heard an annoyingly high pitch giggle on the other end of the line.

" Who the hell is Grace?"

" You know, the girl I met in line." Donna was suddenly reminded of Bill's brother.

" No. now come back to the Rattlesnake."

" Yeah...don't think so."

" Brendon Anothony Parks, you get your scrawny ass over here right now!"

" Buh bye!"

She looked down at her phone in shock, the little bastard had just hung up on her!

" Is something wrong?"

She looked to bIll, he was staring at her with honest concern.

" My little brother decided to ditch me for the girl he met in line."

He cracked a small smile. " That sounds oddly familiar."

" Yeah, now I gotta chase his ass all over the park."

" Do you need any help?"

She looked at him, taken aback. " You don't have to, I'm sure you'd rather be woth you're friends." She motioned to the dreadlocked teen who was tapping his foot impatiently.

" I don't mind. Besides, if I go with them, they'll probably force me to go on another ride by myself. And where will you be then?" He smiled at her, showing off his pearly whites.

" Are you sure? I mean-"

" Donna. I don't mind. Besides, I could use the exerscise."

She raised an eyebrow at him, then motioned to his thin sheepishly looked away. She watched as he waved his friends away.

" Thanks."

He looked back at her. " No problem."

Donna avoided looking into his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a streak of blue dart away from the ride. That's where the little carpet muncher had been hiding! Right under her quickly grabbed Bill's hand, " Come on, I just saw him!" Bill could only hang on for the ride.

She could see his read head bobbing in and out between people. She saw where he was heading. Dammit, even though he was short, Brendon was fast. Donna felt the ground disappear from beneath her. Bill hoisted her onto his back. " Hold on, we'll catch up faster this way."

" Put me down! I'm gonna break your back!"

" I may be skinny, but I'm not a wimp, Donna."

She was suprised at how fast they caught up to him. He was in line for the Atlantis. Shit! A water ride. And she was wearing a white shirt! It was too late, Bill was already in line. After a fiv minute wait they were on the boat ride thingy directly behind Brendon. Bill was breathing hard in the seat next to her.

" Are you okay?"

" Ja! I haven't had that much of an andrenaline rush in a long time!"

He was like a kid in a candy store. His pretty eyes were alit with excitement. His pale cheeks were streaked with color. She looked down. " Oh shit!!!!!!!" It was just like the last ride, only this time she was the one who was screaming and Bill was laughing. She got completely soaked. From head to toe she was dripping water. She wearily climbed off the ride. Bill looked over. His face went bright red. You could see Donna's lacy black bra through her soaked shirt.

" Here," He handed her his wet shirt. She tried hard not to stare at his chest.

" You don't have-"

" Donna, go change." He smiled at her.

She couldn't help but comply with his wishes.

A/N: And that, children, is why you never wear a black bra under a white shirt.


	3. Dance Magic

Chapter 3

Dance Magic

A/N: Okay, first off let me apologize. I am SO sorry it has taken me this long to update. I just started back to school, and I am swamped with work. I sorry!!!!!!!!!!!* Big anime tears* Please don't throw things at me!!!! * is suddenly hit wtih UFO* Thanks, that's real nice.* hears evil snicker* OMFG, it's the gremlins!!!!!!!

Donna walked into the cramped stall in the bathroom, Bill's shirt clutched in her left hand. She tried hard to block the thoughts of his bare chest from her mind, but they came back to her with a vengance. Her mind wandered to the smooth contours of his chest, the way his lightly tanned skin gleamed in the sunlight. Ah! Bad thoughts! You just met the guy! She slapped her cheek lightly, then winced. Stupid idea. She pulled his shirt over her head. How was it that he had managed to stay dry? Hmmm, it could have been the fact that she was on the outside. She grabbed her shirt, then walked out of the bathroom. Bill sat patiently waiting for her outside. He looked at her through lidded eyes. Well, that was probably just her mind playing tricks on her.

" You know, you look good in my clothes."

Donna felt the heat rushing up to her cheeks, " Shut up." She mumbled.

" I'm serious!"

She rolled her eyes at him. Impossible, that's what he was.

" So, vhere are ve headed next?"

" I don't know. We lost him while I was changing."

" Tell me about your brother."

" Hmmmm, he's rude, sarcastic, snobbish, tricky-"

" No no no no no, tell me vhat he looks like."

" Well, he's about my height, with shaggy red hair, green eyes, he's got a strong jaw. Wimpy looking."

" Hmmm."

" So what are we- Bill?"

He walked past her, completely ignoring her, and around the corner. He came back with a struggling body thrown over his soulder like a sack of potatoes.

" Bill?! What are you-"

He placed Brendon down in front of her with a grin. " Thought he looked familiar."

" You little peice a-! Crap, crap. You're a peice of crap." She smacked him over the head for good measure." If you want to act like a 2 year old. I'll treat you like one." She grabbed his hand, then turned to Bill.

" I think we're just about ready to leave."

" No we're no-"

She silenced Brendon with an icy glare. " As I was saying, how am I supposed to give this back to you?"

Bill's face turned thoughtful," Just keep it."

" No I can-"

" Donna."

" Yes?"

" Keep it. I have tons more like it."

" If you're sure."

" I am."

" Okay, I guess I'll catch ya later."

She turned, Brendon's hand clutched firmly in hers. " Donna! Wait."

She turned back around. " Yes?"

He nervously played with his hands. " Can I.. maybe...have your phone number?"

Donna smiled, then blushed prettily. " Sure, 1-227-634-0723"

He smiled, then programmed the number into his phone." I'll, catch ya later."

It sounded so funny because of Bill's accent. She nodded her head then turned and walked out of the park, dragging Brendon with her.

" Didn't you wear a white shirt here?"

She looked at Brendon as if he was stupid. " Yes, but it got wet so Bill let me have his."

" OMFG! You just met him and you're already getting down to your skivvies in front of him?!"

She smacked the dog crap outta him." Watch your mouth! And no I did not get naked in front of him, I changed in the bathroom."

They got to Donna's Jeep Wrangler and climbed in. " So, do you like him?"

" To be honest, I really don't know."

She started the Jeep, then pulled away.

A/N: Again, SO SORRY! Please don't hate me! * dodges a pair of scissors * Okay! This means war! * pulls out laser cannons * Who wants to mess with me now? * hears evil laugh* OMFG! The gremlins are back! * Starts randomly shooting * I think I got all of them. * Evil little laughter fills the room* * My eyes go wide* Ah shit! Lol, bitte rate and reveiw!


End file.
